


Uwiedzeni

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bracia Winchester, Dean - Freeform, Driady - Freeform, F/M, Impala, Przyroda, Sam - Freeform, Wiosna - Freeform, czar, erotyka, seks, urok
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Bracia Winchester  ulegają  urokowi  miłosnemu,  polowanie  zmienia  się  w  erotyczną  przygodę.
Relationships: Dean Winchester - Relationship, Driady, Sam Winchester - Relationship, seks - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Uwiedzeni

Był ciepły, wiosenny, majowy dzień. Czarna Impala jechała polną drogą pośród jasnej zieleni drzew, mając po jednej stronie ukwieconą łąkę, a po drugiej - połyskujący w słońcu, srebrzysty potok. Przez otwarte okna samochodu zawiewał wiatr, pieszczotliwie muskając twarze braci Winchester i lekko, od niechcenia zabawiając się włosami Sama,.   
\- Wiesz co? To chyba tutaj... - odezwał się Dean i płynnym ruchem zjechał „dziecinką" z drogi na niewielką polanę. - Zrobimy sobie postój i trochę się rozejrzymy.   
To mówiąc, zatrzymał się w cieniu najbliższych drzew, by z drogi samochód pozostał niewidoczny. Winchesterowie wysiedli, by rozprostować kości.   
Strumień płynął potoczyście, szemrząc na kamieniach, trawa zieleniła się soczyście, polne kwiaty pyszniły jasnymi kolorami, niebo błękitniało bez jednej chmurki, powietrze pachniało igliwiem i ziołami, wysokie, rozłożyste drzewa na skraju polany szumiały melodyjnie, ptaki śpiewały godowo. Wokół było sielankowo i aż prosiło się o piknik.   
Sam i Dean wyjęli z samochodu składane krzesełka, zieloną lodówkę z napojami i piwem, kanapki z serem i sałatą, kilka kawałków szarlotki, kubełek z zimnymi kawałkami kurczaka (kupili rano, jeszcze przed wyruszeniem w drogę) i rozsiedli się na polanie.   
Najedzeni i rozluźnieni rozmawiali leniwie i coraz ciszej. W końcu Sam przymknął oczy i zapadł w lekką drzemkę, a Dean wstał i postanowił przejść się nad strumień, zagłębiając w prześwietlony słońcem las.   
Potok był głębszy niż się na pierwszy rzut oka zdawało. Przez przezroczystą, czyściutką wodę prześwitywały barwne kamienie. Kusiło. Dean ściągnął koszulkę, zdjął buty i skarpetki, podwinął spodnie i wszedł do wody. Zakłuła zimnem, ale orzeźwiała. Nurt załaskotał go w stopy. Wiele się nie namyślając, rozebrał się do końca, rzucając spodnie i bokserki na brzeg i wszedł głębiej do wody. Uch, była naprawdę zimna, ale miał wielką ochotę popływać.   
Zanurzył się, wynurzył i rzuciwszy w wodę, popłynął kawałek. Trochę zdrętwiał, ale prosty wysiłek fizyczny sprawił mu nielichą przyjemność. Jeszcze chwilę. A kiedy wreszcie wyszedł na brzeg strumienia, ociekając wodą, wydawało mu się, że ma omamy. Nad jego rzeczami stała smukła dziewczyna o długich, zielono-brunatnych włosach. Zupełnie naga.   
*   
Samowi przyśniło się, że ktoś na niego patrzy, a później dotyka - najpierw delikatnie, potem coraz natarczywiej. Czuł pocałunki i muśnięcia na szyi, klatce piersiowej, brzuchu, udach... coraz mocniejsze i bardziej natarczywe... Sen był z tych erotycznych. Penis nabrzmiał i próbował stanąć w pełnej gotowości, pomimo zapiętych spodni.   
Sam jęknął i otworzył oczy. Zsuwał się ze składanego krzesła, a na nim kołysała się i wiła naga, smukła dziewczyna, której włosy otulały ich bujną zasłoną ze splątanych gałązek, liści i pnączy. Złotozielone oczy lśniły jak oczy kota. Kiedy spostrzegła, że na nią patrzy, wydała okrzyk brzmiący jak ptasi trel i wpiła się ustami w jego usta. Przez moment stawiał opór, ale tylko przez moment. Z trudem odepchnął ją i próbował wstać, ale nadal się go trzymała, oplatając niczym bluszcz. Popiskiwała i ocierała się o nabrzmiałą męskość, wciąż uwięzioną w dżinsach. Rozpiął je, a uwieszona jego ramion dziewczyna natychmiast zachłannie wprowadziła go w siebie. Jęknął.   
Opadli na ziemię. Mocnymi, coraz szybszymi pchnięciami wdzierał się w kobiece wnętrze, wilgotne i nadspodziewanie gorące. Ostre paznokcie przez koszulkę rozorały mu plecy, ptasi trel sięgnął wysokich tonów. Przyciągała go do siebie z siłą, o którą by jej nie podejrzewał, a on całował smukłą szyję, ramiona, piersi. Zanurzał palce w zielonych, splątanych włosach. Poniosło go. Zdarł z siebie resztę ubrania i posiadł ją jeszcze gwałtowniej, mocniej, do głębi, szukając spełnienia i je odnajdując. A później senność opadła na niego niczym gęsta mgła, pachnąca trawą, ziołami, mchem i paprocią.   
*   
Dean jak zaczarowany dał się poprowadzić w głąb lasu. Dziewczyna trzymała go za rękę i nie puściła, aż doszli pod rozłożysty buk o srebrzystej korze. W jego cieniu pociągnęła go za sobą w zieloną trawę.   
Niespiesznie całował jej twarz - mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe, drobny nosek, szerokie usta. Mokrymi pocałunkami znaczył szyję, nieduże piersi, zapadnięty brzuch. Skwapliwie otworzyła przed nim łono, zapraszając do wnętrza. Resztka rozsądku szeptała, by się zatrzymał, ale instynkt domagał się spełnienia. Była uległa, tak uległa, że mógł poruszać się w niej wedle upodobania, nawet z pewną brutalnością i pośpiechem. Doszedł w mgnieniu oka, ale kiedy chciał się z niej wysunąć, nie pozwoliła na to, ściskając udami, obejmując długimi ramionami, wciąż przetrzymując w sobie jego męskość. Nigdy żadna kobieta... Była taka zachłanna. Pulsowała wokół niego i nagle Dean poczuł ból, natychmiast przytłumiony powtórną, obezwładniającą rozkoszą. Wyślizgnął się z niej całkowicie otumaniony.   
Dziewczyna nachyliła się nad nim. Szorstkim języczkiem starannie wylizała każdą kroplę potu i nasienia z jego ciała. Dotknęła ramion, brzucha, silnych ud. Pocałowała w pełne usta. A później podniosła się lekko i jakby rozpłynęła, znikając we wnętrzu drzewa.   
Dean przez dłuższą chwilę leżał na plecach, zbierając siły.   
Z trudem wstał i wrócił nad brzeg strumienia wody, gdzie wciąż leżały jego rzeczy. Ochlapał się zimną wodą, wytarł koszulką i powoli ubrał.   
Na polanie jego brat leżał na brzuchu w trawie i spał jak zabity. Trawa wciąż zieleniła się wiosennie, polne kwiaty kwitły wszystkimi kolorami, niebo pozostało bez jednej chmurki, ptaki świergotały, a powietrze pachniało ziołami. I chucią. Dean westchnął ciężko, nachylił się i mocno klepnął Sama w nagi pośladek. Ten poderwał się i usiadł, przez chwilę nie bardzo wiedząc, co się stało. Kiedy już sobie przypomniał, sięgnął po porozrzucane wokół ubranie, nie patrząc bratu w oczy, rumieniąc się i mamrocząc jakieś przeprosiny.   
\- Spokojnie, Sammy, nic co ludzkie nie jest nam obce – mruknął uspokajająco Dean, podchodząc do Impali. Na szczęście „dziecinka" wyglądała na nietkniętą. Driady nie były zainteresowane ani samochodem, ani jego zawartością. Grzeczne dziewczynki.   
Kątem oka widział, że Sam dopina dżinsy.   
\- Poszukamy ich? - spytał niepewnie brat, zarzucając koszulę na gołe ramiona. – Z bronią?   
\- Nieee... - Dean uśmiechnął się mimo woli. - Właściwie nie chciały nas zabić.   
\- Ale inni nie mieli tyle szczęścia – bąknął Sam, dokładnie zapinając wszystkie guziki koszuli, choć w wiosennym słońcu robiło się coraz cieplej. – Podobno niedaleko znaleziono ciała młodych mężczyzn. Jeśli to ich sprawka. Bo dziwne, że my..., że nas nie...   
\- No cóż, Sammy - z twarzy Deana nie znikał uśmiech. – My nie jesteśmy tacy jak inni. Jesteśmy pieprzeni Winchesterowie, bracie.   
*   
Następnego roku w pierwszy dzień astronomicznej wiosny ciężarne driady znad potoku powiły potomstwo. A córki Sama i Deana były największe, najsilniejsze i najpiękniejsze ze wszystkich urodzonych tej wiosny. Nic dziwnego, że driady tęskniły za ich ojcami, raz spotkanymi, lecz szczodrze obdarzonymi przez naturę młodzieńcami, ale ci już nigdy do nich nie wrócili. 


End file.
